The Devil You Know
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: For the first time ever, Santana thinks she has a shot at getting Quinn's soul.   Brittana, Quinn/OC


**Title:** The Devil You Know

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairings: **Brittana, Quinn/OC

**Rating:** Teen for swearing, soul stealing and brief mentions of sex.

**Warnings: **Screwed up representation of God and the Devil.

**Summery:** For the first time ever, Santana thinks she has a shoot at Quinn's soul.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. This saddens me and a lot of other people, as Brittana would have always been on if I did.

The thought had occurred to Santana while Quinn sat on the hotel bed crying. Well, the thought occurred to her most days about most people. It was the sole reason for her being on earth after all. But Quinn had always seemed beyond her grasp. Now she wasn't. After the loss of National (due to the kiss that _still_ boiled Santana's blood. She couldn't believe they lost because on Finnocence and Man-hands), and the tearful confession that Quinn only wanted someone to love, Santana started to actually notice it. Quinn would stare longingly at the different couples. Something Santana had previously attributed to Quinn wanting one of her ex-boyfriends back. The whole wanting-someone-to-love-me-for-me thing made more sense. Especially when Quinn stared at Tina and Mike.

The whole incident sparked the idea that Santana was now acting on as she walked up to the Fabray's residence. The idea that she just might be able to own Quinn's soul. That would be nice. She had waited until the summer holidays. Quinn's misery grew larger each day, and by the holidays it had peaked.

Santana knocked on the front door and was greeted by Judy.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Fabray. Mind if I come in? I've got some business with Quinn."

"Santana, it's Judy, and of course you can come in. Quinn's up in her room."

Santana didn't know why Judy liked her so much, but the woman always had. Maybe it was because she was actually polite. That was her general rule of thumb when it came to parents – be polite and act like an angel. No matter what you're doing to their child. It worked too, Santana mused as Judy stood to the side and gestured towards the stairs with a smile. Santana climbed up the stairs and stopped outside of Quinn's bedroom door. She knocked lightly before opening the door. Quinn lay on her bed while she read a rather worn book. Santana plopped down onto the bed next to Quinn, settling down next to her. Quinn glanced up at her before glaring at Santana's shoes on her bed.

"What cha reading, Q?"

"Jane Eyre."

"You're such a hopeless romantic. Did you know that?"

Quinn scowled at her. "Do you even know what it's about?"

"Yeah. Not enough blood and guts for my tastes, but the fire made me laugh."

"Rochester lost his eye sight in that fire, and Bertha dies."

Santana grinned. "I know; that's what I find funny."

"You're evil. Did you know _that_?"

"Maybe, Q, just maybe."

They lay in silence, and Santana knew that even though Quinn turned pages in her book, she wasn't really reading.

"I might be able to help you, Quinn."

"Excuse me?"

"If you want me to, I can help you."

"With what?"

Santana smiled slightly. "I can make someone fall in love with you. They'll love you for as long as you want them to. It could be anyone too. You name a person, and I'll make them fall head over heels in love with you. What do you say?"

Quinn huffed and threw her book to the foot of her bed. "Really, Santana? I confide in you and you use that to tease me. You're such a bitch."

"I really am. But I'm not teasing you. It'd cost you, but I could do it."

"Cost me? Cost me what?"

Santana turned on her side and watched Quinn for a few seconds. She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Quinn's face as she spoke.

"Your immortal soul, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Your immortal soul."

Quinn just stared at her.

"Give me your soul, Quinn. I'll find your soul mate, and I'll bring them to you. I'll move hell and earth to make sure you two are together for as long as you both may live."

"How?"

Quinn looked frightened.

"That's for me to know. But I _can _do it. The question is, Q, are you willing to pay the price?"

"I, I don't know. Can I think about it?"

Santana grinned. "Of course. I'll see you later, Q."

xxxxx

Santana gave her a week. Then she was back.

"You've had time to think, Q. Made up your mind yet?"

"You can guarantee that he'll love me forever?"  
>"Until the day you die. Or until he dies, which ever comes first."<p>

"Can I have something else?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. What do you want?"

"Three wishes."

Santana laughed. "I'm not a genie, Quinn."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to. I'll give you two wishes. Three is a bad number for me. Too much religious significance for my tastes."

"Two is fine."

Santana held out her hand. "Then we have a deal Lucy Quinn Fabray. Your immortal soul for two wishes. Let's shake on it."

"Deal."

Quinn put her hand in Santana's and shook. She tried to take her hand away, but Santana didn't let go. Santana's pupils grew until they completely covered both eyes. Quinn felt cold, and was only getting colder.

"Santana! What's wrong with your eyes? They've – OW!"

A sharp pain shot through her hand through her whole body. Quinn pulled at her hand and Santana released the blonde's hand. Quinn stared at her hand where a small circle had been burnt into her skin.

"Santana, what was that?"

Santana grinned at her as her eyes faded back to normal. "That, dear Quinn, was you loosing your soul. That mark on your hand is my mark. Just a small reminder of what you've lost."

Quinn just stared down at her hand. She hadn't really thought Santana was being serious about her soul. Sure Santana was evil, but not _that_ type of evil. There was a knock on her bedroom window, and Quinn turned to find Brittany crouched in the tree by the window. Quinn opened the window and Brittany crawled in. She took Quinn's hand in hers and examined the small mark Santana had left. She scowled at Santana.

"You didn't even let me counter offer."

"You had all week. It's not my fault you were slow."

Brittany huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not impressed."

"You don't have to be, you just need to abide by the rules." Santana said smugly. "Now, Quinn, you have two wishes. Pick wisely. There's no refund."

"Okay. I want to know what my soul mate looks like."

"That's all? Not his name, or to meet him, or anything? Just what he looks like?"

"Uh, yeah."

Santana sighed. "Boring." She walked to Quinn's mirror and tapped the surface a few times.

"Look in the mirror. You'll see your better half."

"Hey!"

"I'm not kidding, Quinn. The dude's a saint. It's fucking weird."

"It's not weird." Snapped Brittany.

"You're just mad that I got to Quinn before you did."

"I honestly didn't think you'd go after her. She's our _friend_."

"Hey, don't blame me." Santana said with a shrug. "We agreed on complete equality. Everyone's fair game."

"But, she's _our friend_! _Do_ you have no sense of honour?"

"No! What in the world would make you think that I would?"

Quinn studied the figure in the mirror as Santana and Brittany argued. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled shyly, and was quite obviously not a football player from his build. He was lean, not heavily muscled but not scrawny either. He wasn't the most handsome man Quinn had ever seen, nor did he have the best body. But he didn't have some immature hair cut or a glazed confused look on his face. Quinn had done much worse. She turned to Santana.

"Can I have my second wish?"

Brittany and Santana both spun to face Quinn. They both took a second to compose themselves.

"Right. Of course, Quinn. Go ahead, I'm listening."

Quinn looked between Santana and Brittany before settling on Santana.

"My second wish is to have my soul back."

Quinn may not have quite believed that Santana would steal her soul, but it always paid to be prepared. Santana just stared at her as Brittany giggled. Soon her giggles turned into a full on laugh. Santana shot Brittany a dirty look.

"You're joking, aren't you Fabray? Tell me you're fucking joking."

"Uh, no." Suddenly, as Santana glared at her with murder in her eyes, Quinn wasn't so sure about her plan. But souls were kind of important, weren't they? "I'm serious. I want my soul back."

Santana's fist flew through the nearest wall, leaving a large hole in it.

"What are you doing?"

Santana ignored Quinn and picked up her desk chair, throwing it across the room with a loud scream. It shattered on impact. Quinn shrunk back from the angry Latina and tried to edge towards the door. Being in a different room than Santana was sounding like a good idea right now.

"You have to give it back, San. You were the one saying that _I_ had to abide by the rules."

"Shut up, Brittany! I don't have to do anything. I'm the Devil for fuck's sake."

"'A deal's a deal, even with a dirty dealer'." Brittany quoted.

Santana paused for a second. "Are you quoting _Futurama_ at me? You are aren't you?"

Brittany looked away. "Maybe…"

Santana let out a light laugh, and the tension in the room disappeared. She turned to Quinn and shoved her hand against the other girl's chest. Her eyes turned black again and Quinn felt her whole body heat up. It felt like her blood was boiling, like she was being cooked from the inside out. It stopped suddenly and Quinn was kind of surprised. She was sure that Santana was trying to kill her.

"There's your soul, Lucy Quinn Fabray, for all the good it will do you." Santana snarled at Quinn. "I don't like people cheating me out of what's mine. I will own your soul one day, and until I do, I will make your life a living hell. Mark my words Fabray."

Brittany sighed dramatically. "Why do you have to be so _mean_, San?"

"Part of the job description, B"

"You were never this mean before you had that falling out with God. One of you needs to apologise."

"B, I 'fell out' with … you know who and became a fallen archangel. It's …you know who's fault I'm 'mean' because … you know who started it. And I by 'you know who' I _don't_ mean Voldemort."

"Sometimes you just need to be the bigger man, and apologise first." Brittany said while nodding at Santana as if she were saying the smartest thing in the world.

"A bigger man? Than, the 'Big Man'? No, B. Just no."

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and turned around so that she wouldn't be facing Santana.

"Britt."

No answer.

"B?"

No answer.

"Brittany?"

Still no answer. Santana spun around to face Quinn and jabbed a finger in the blonde girl's chest.

"I hope you're happy now, I'm not going to get my sweet lady kisses for at least a week. I _will_ get your soul."

Santana stormed down the stairs and out of the Fabray residence, slamming every door she could. Brittany walked over to Quinn and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about San, she's just annoyed that you played her. It doesn't happen very often. She'll calm down soon."

Brittany waved a hand and the wall and desk chair were fixed. She headed to the window and jumped out. Quinn stumbled towards her bed before lying down. Who were those people, and what had they done with her friends?


End file.
